


Hawkeye and his fan

by ffdemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 challenges, A bit AU, Can be see as friendship or love, Fanboy Phil Coulson, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/pseuds/ffdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The older of the two men take the flyer back and automatically read the autograph trying to not smiles like lunatic. The writing was easy to read. He can imagine that an archer need steady hand. </p><p>To my first and only fan Phil. Keep up the good fight. Clint “Hawkeye” Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeye and his fan

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my Boyfriend, but feel free to gently point any mistakes. I would only help me get better.

Phil bites his lips out of nervousness as he tries hard to not fiddle with the poster he was holding.  The fact that the poster can lose a lot of potential value was the best motivation he has to stop. It wasn’t really a poster and more one of those flyer the circus have put everywhere in town. Phil has managed to ask one of the guys to give him one. He has no staple hold or tape on it and it makes him proud.

He looks carefully at people move out of the big top back exit searching for one person in particular. It was his last night the circus was in his hometown and don’t want to miss him.

He finally spots him: The amazing Hawkeye.  Event in the dark the purple of the costume was hard to miss. Or maybe it was the mane of blond hair that catches his eyes. It’s was the first time he see him without his mask and he was surprised how young he looked. He can’t be older than 18 years old. Still the piercing blue eyes have the look of someone that has seen so much.

Phil takes a deep breath, rearranges his uniform and begins to walk in direction of the teenager. He frowns a bit when those blues eyes fix themselves on him and the other man body language became tense. He does his best to not look threatening. He can imagine carnies life was probably one that was hard and figure of authority wasn’t something easy trusted.

“Can I help you, soldier?” Hawkeye asks in low voices. It’s deeper and scratchier that what he would have imagined.

Phil feels suddenly really stupid but he would be worst to step back now. “I was wondering if you could sign my poster.” He asks showing him the flyer.

The other man seems to froze on place and watches the piece a paper quietly for so long that Phil begin to think he has done something wrong. “If you don’t want I would understand.” He offers with soft smiles wanting to give the other man a way out.

“You realize I’m not Trickshot.” The blond finally mutter as his blue eyes look around a moment as he was checking for the older performer.  
  
“I know. You are Hawkeye, greatest marksman in the world.” Phil answers trying to ignore that he was blushing.  
  
Hawkeye finally look directly at him surprise written all over his face. First real emotion he seems to show. “You really want my autograph?” He asks in disbelieve. When Phil nods again he let out a nervous laughs. “Well…okay…Sure.” He walks closer enough to take the flyer and the pen Phil was offering him

He looks at the flyer a moment. “Where should I sign?” He asks.  
  
“Near the bottom could be nice.”  
  
He nods and press the flyer again the caravan near them and open the pen with his tooth. “So to whom I should do this?” He asks looking back the pen cap still between his teeth on the corner of his mouth.

“Phil Coulson….Phil is good.” He answers rapidly.  
  
“Aright Phil.” The teen chuckles a little and begin to write down. He closes the pen and gives them both back.  “Here you go pal.”  
  
The older of the two take the flyer back and automatically read the autograph trying to not smiles like lunatic. The writing was easy to read. He can imagine that an archer need steady hand.  
  
 _To my first and only fan Phil. Keep up the good fight. Clint “Hawkeye” Barton._

He raises an eyebrow. “Only Fan? I have hard time believe it.” He comments looking at the teenage. “It’s the third years I see you take part of this act. I can’t be the only want that ask you for an autograph.”

“Don’t be fool; Circus act is not as glorious as its sound. We don’t get many fans. At best people smiles at us or compliments us. At worst… Let just say some people are assholes. So it’s really nice of you.” Hawkeye, Clint, answers clearly blushing.  That makes him look even more younger.  
  
Phil answers looking at the flyer. “Well feel even more happy to have asks you. You deserve to know you are really amazing to watches.”  
  
The teenager watches him and presses his back against the caravan and cross his arms. “Thank… But can I ask something?”  
  
“I think it’s only fair.” He says and smiles a little.  
  
“What is a soldier like you is doing here watching act in a circus like ours?” He tilts his head a bit watching him.

“It’s a tradition sort of. My dad brings my mother and me to the carnival since I am five at least once a year. Event after he die when I was nine, my mother insist that we continue.  Carson’s carnival has been the only one still coming here.” He answers and he loses his smiles a bit. “My mother passes away in spring. I just want to honor her memory in some way.”

Phil wasn’t sure why he was brought this up but he really feels Clint deserves the truth. The teenager expression doesn’t change much but his eyes soften and his body language becomes least hostile. “I’m sorry man…” He says uncrossing his arms.

“That’s kind of you.”  He mutters. “Be sorrier when my drill sergeant realizes I run away from the academy to go to the circus.” He chuckles weakly. “But it was worth it, who knows when I would be able to come back.”

Clint watches him a moment. “Are you going somewhere?”  
  
“Tomorrow morning I would be sending in the field oversea.” Phil answers. His answer was nearly drowned by someone screaming.  
  
“Chickenbutt! Move your ass. Trickshot want to see you.” A man that looks in is early twenty with dark red hair looking a lot like Clint yells.

“Coming Barney. No need to scream.” He sighs and looks at him.  “Sorry about that, duty call… Just be careful on the other side. I know we need brave man like you to make the world a better place…But I would hate to lose my only fan.”  
  
Phil extends his hand. “I will…” He smiles when Clint takes his hand to shake it. “You know…One day if you want a chance of life, the army can really use people with you aim and heart.”

The teenager looks at him with surprise and lowers his head. “I’m just a carny with good aim…but that nice of you.”   
  
He keeps his hand in his a bit longer that need. “No one is just something. You can be whatever you want.” He smiles and finally let go. “I will try to come back next year. Bye Hawkeye”  
  
“Bye Phil.”  The teen waves at him and makes his way to the Bigtop when the voice yell at him again to get is ass there.  
  
Phil sighs and keeps the flyer close to his chest as he get out of the circus. Somehow he was feeling it wasn’t the last time he hear about “The amazing Hawkeye”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 30 challenges : Idol/Fan AU


End file.
